Warum Sirius allein blieb
by Sugarinthemorning
Summary: Remus Lupin erinnert sich und erzählt,wie es dazu kam, dass Sirius am Ende alleine blieb...Den Rest lest selbst!


_Liebe Freunde,  
Mrs. Rowling war so freundlich unsere Geschichte nachzuerzählen und ich  
freue mich, wenn ich sehe, wie viele Menschen diese Geschichte in ihr Herz  
geschlossen haben. Meine Freude darüber ist jung, als wäre heute der Tag, an dem ich erfuhr, sie würde die Erzählungen niederschreiben._

_Viele von euch haben sich aufregende Abenteuer ausgedacht, die ich und meine drei Freunde, die Rumtreiber, erlebt haben könnten. Und eine Menge von euch scheinen –wie viele andere vor eurer Zeit auch- dem Charme von Sirius Black erlegen zu sein._

_Doch habt ihr euch noch nie gefragt, warum gerade er, gut aussehend und   
risikofreudig, nie in weiblicher Begleitung beschrieben wird? Warum ist er  
der Alleinstehende, während sein bester Freund James eine junge Frau und  
einen kleinen Sohn hatte? Die Frauenwelt lag ihm zu Füßen, doch am Ende  
blieben ihm nur das Gefängnis und sein Patenkind._

_Ich bin hier um euch zu erzählen, warum Sirius allein blieb…ich bin sein  
Freund Remus._

_(Bitte verzeiht, wenn ich etwas weiter aushole und zwischenzeitlich abschweife)_

Es war ungefähr im November unseres letzten Schuljahres, dass Lily James endlich eine Chance gab und mit ihm ausging. Wie wir alle wissen, stellte sich sehr bald heraus, dass zwischen den beiden mehr war, als Lily jemals hatte zugeben wollen. Sie wurden ein Paar und waren von da ab unzertrennlich.

Natürlich waren Sirius und ich begeistert, denn auch wir konnten sehen, dass diese Beziehung keine von den kurzlebigen Affären war, die gerade James und Sirius seit einiger Zeit so sehr genossen. Diese Bindung sollte für die Ewigkeit halten, dass konnte auch ein 17 jähriger erkennen.

Doch die Beziehung brachte für uns Jungs auch einige Nachteile mit sich. Öfter als zuvor blieben Sirius, Peter und ich nun auch zu dritt, da James verständlicherweise seine Zeit mit Lily verbringen wollte. Jeder, dessen bester Freund oder beste Freundin einmal einen neuen Partner hatte, wird wissen wovon ich spreche. Es ist nur die Anfangszeit, in der die Freunde kurzzeitig auf der Strecke bleiben.

Es sollte nicht lange dauern, bis alles sich normalisierte und wir einen neuen Freund dazu gewannen. Lily war ein echter Kumpel. Sie hat mir in vielen schwierigen Situationen geholfen und jeder von uns konnte sich stets auf sie verlassen. Wir weihten sie sogar in die meisten unserer Geheimnisse ein, wobei keiner ihr mein persönliches kleines „Geheimnis" offenbaren brauchte. Das hatte sie selbst schon vor längerer zeit herausgefunden.  
Jaja, Lily war eine sehr kluge und hübsche Frau und unser James konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ihn letztendlich erhört hatte. Aber ich schweife ab.

Ich wollte erzählen, was mit Sirius war. Für ihn war es in der ersten Zeit sicher am schwersten. Hatten er und James doch ständig zusammen gehockt und über ihre Abenteuer mit Mädchen geprahlt. Sirius prahlte immer noch, doch James ließ sich jedes Detail aus der Nase ziehen! Was seine Lily betraf, da war er tatsächlich verschwiegen. Nie plauderte er zu Anfang aus dem so genannten Nähkästchen. Sirius hatte also gleich zwei kleine Verluste: die zeit mit seinem besten Freund war kürzer denn je, und wenn sie zusammen waren enthielt James ihm sämtliche „interessanten Dinge" wie er es nannte, vor.

Merlin sei Dank, dass endlich der Tag kam, an dem James doch noch anfing zu plaudern. (Zum Glück hat Lily es nie erfahren ;- )

Je mehr Lily mit uns zusammen war, desto mehr beneidete Sirius die Beziehung der beiden. Oft saßen er und ich noch zusammen, wenn James und Lily Zeit alleine verbrachten. Er erzählte mir, dass auch er sich solch eine Beziehung wünschte. Sirius der Draufgänger! Ich erinnere mich gut daran, dass ich ihn mit großen ungläubigen Augen ansah und ihn dann wohl ausgelacht habe. Und ich schwöre euch feierlich, meine eine Rippe tut mir heute noch weh von dem wütenden Rippenstoß, den er mir dafür versetzt hat!

Nun gut, Sirius also wollte tatsächlich eine Beziehung wie die seines Freundes! Wer hätte es ihm verübeln können? Lily und James waren so liebevoll zueinander, vor allem wenn sie sich unbeobachtet dachten. James war in Sachen Mädels ein umgekrempelter Mensch. Nie wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, Lily zu betrügen. Ich denke unser lieber Tatze wollte die gleiche innige Zuneigung erfahren, die sein Freund ihm vorlebte.

Gerade im letzten Jahr war Sirius der berüchtigte Casanova, von dem soviel berichtet wird. Doch nie hat jemand den Grund dafür hinterfragt. Natürlich hat er den Coolen gespielt, wenn er mal wieder ein Mädchen abservierte, doch James und ich lernten auch den anderen Sirius Black kennen. Einen Jungen von 17 Jahren, der einmal mehr erkannt hatte, dass nicht die Richtige an seiner Seite war.

Die Mädchen nannten ihn einen Draufgänger und Herzensbrecher und ich möchte euch nicht enttäuschen: das war er. Er hatte seinen Spaß mit den Mädels und sie ihren mit ihm. Er flirtete ständig mit allem, was einen Rock trug, und doch war er im letzten Jahr immer auf der Suche.

Als das Jahr zu Ende ging und wir die Prüfungen hinter uns hatten, stand für uns alle fest, dass wir Prof. Dumbledore unterstützen und dem Orden des Phönix betreten wollten. Die Zeiten waren schon sehr schlecht und jeder fürchtete sich bereits vor Lord Voldemort.

Für Sirius, dessen Risikobereitschaft und Hang zum Abenteuer uns allen bekannt sind, gab es nie einen Zweifel daran, dass wir alle helfen wollten, doch James war anfangs etwas skeptisch. Er hatte Angst um Lily und Sirius, denn ihm war bewusst, dass die Situation ernst wurde. Das hier waren nicht mehr die Gründe von Hogwarts und das Risiko bestand nicht mehr darin rausgeschmissen zu werden. Das hier war das wahre Leben und dieses stand letzten Endes auf dem Spiel. Natürlich hat er sich dazu entschlossen zu helfen. Wie sonst hätte er Lily besser beschützen können?

Es dauerte nicht lange, dass wir im Orden unsere erste Kostprobe dessen erhielten, worauf wir uns eingelassen hatten. Lily und James waren nach einem Abend mit Sirius und mir auf dem Heimweg (sie waren gleich nach der Schule zusammengezogen), als ihnen ihr-wisst-schon-wer das erste Mal direkt gegenüberstand. Zu ihrem Glück dauerte der Kampf nur kurz. Voldemort wurde abgelenkt –wir wissen bis heute nicht wodurch- und verschwand, ehe er sein Werk vollenden konnte.

Nach diesem Kampf stand für das Paar fest, sie wollten für immer zusammen bleiben. Sollte ihnen je etwas geschehen, wollten beide die Absicherung des anderen. Die Gefahr hatte ihnen gezeigt, wir sehr sie einander liebten und brauchten und so beschlossen sie zu heiraten.   
Sirius war so aufgeregt, wie ich ihn nie zuvor erlebt habe. Er war unheimlich stolz darauf, Trauzeuge zu sein und ich weiß, wie viel es ihm wirklich bedeutet hat.

Die Neuigkeit von James Potters Hochzeit verbreitete sich unheimlich schnell. Trotz all des Unfugs, den wir uns in Hogwarts geleistet hatten, war James ein beliebter Schüler gewesen. Nicht zu vergessen, die ganzen Mädchen, denen er und Sirius im Laufe der Jahre den Kopf verdreht hatten. Dass ausgerechnet er so kurz nach der Schulzeit in den Hafen der Ehe einlaufen sollte war wohl für die meisten unserer ehemaligen Schulkameraden unfassbar.  
Die Zeremonie war wunderschön und die Feier danach war klein, aber ohne Zweifel eine der besten, an die ich mich erinnere. Wir ließen genau gesagt die Sau raus! Prof. Dumbledore war kaum von der Tanzfläche zu holen –stellt euch das vor- und Prof. McGonagall hatte einen kleinen Schwips und fing an von alten Zeiten zu reden. Wir amüsierten uns königlich und man kann sagen, dass es der beste Abend aller Zeiten war.

Ich kann mich gut erinnern, wann ich sie zum ersten Mal sah. Madeleine. Sie war einer der Gäste, die von Lily eingeladen waren. Sirius und ich standen an der Tanzfläche und amüsierten uns über Prof. Dumbledore, der gerade versuchte Prof. McGonagall zu einem Twist zu überreden, als Sirius mir plötzlich in die Rippen stieß. Er hatte die Augen aufgerissen und nickte mit halbgeöffnetem Mund in Richtung eines Mädchens, dass auf der anderen Seite gerade den Raum betreten hatte.

Sie steuerte direkt auf Lily zu und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Danach wurde sie James vorgestellt und drückte auch ihn sofort in eine feste Umarmung. Sirius murmelte mir zu, dass wir doch rübergehen sollten, um uns vorzustellen und zog mich am Ärmel meines Anzugs hinter sich her.

Als wir jedoch näher kamen schob er mich plötzlich vor sich, so dass ich derjenige war, der ins Gespräch mit einsteigen musste. Jaja, dieser gerissene Hund. Hat sich doch glatt ganz unauffällig vorstellen lassen. „Das ist Sirius, mein bester Freund und Trauzeuge" hatte James gesagt. Aber als die zwei sich angeschaut haben, konnten wir alle regelrecht sehen, wie die Funken zwischen ihnen hin- und hersprangen.

Ich glaube, man hat die zwei den ganzen Abend nicht mehr auseinander bekommen. Ständig habe ich sie auf der Tanzfläche gesehen. Stumm, sich in die Augen schauend. Und wenn die Musik aufhörte, dann tanzten sie weiter.

Lily hat immer behauptet, es wäre allein ihr Verdienst gewesen, dass Maddy und Sirius sich kennen lernten. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie damit sogar Recht. Doch dass aus den beiden ein Paar wurde, war einzig und allein Sirius selbst zuzuschreiben.

Maddy blieb eine Woche in London bei James und Lily. Es war zwar nicht viel Platz in der kleinen Wohnung die das frisch vermählte Paar sich teilte, aber desto herzlicher wurde sie dort aufgenommen. Sirius verbrachte ebenfalls verdächtig viel Zeit bei Lily und James.   
Nun fragt ihr euch wahrscheinlich, warum ein verliebtes gerade verheiratetes paar nicht allein sein wollte oder gar auf Hochzeitsreise ging. Nun, die Zeiten dafür waren einfach nicht da. Lily hatte vorgeschlagen, die Flitterwochen auf später zu verschieben, wenn es wieder sicherer wäre zu reisen. Und ich bin sicher, dass die zwei auch ohne reise ihre Flitterwochen gehabt haben…

Wie gesagt, Sirius verbrachte viel Zeit mit ihnen und Maddy, vor allem um diese besser kennen zu lernen. Was ich in der Zeit gemacht habe? Ich war verzweifelt auf Arbeitssuche.  
Ihr kennt ja das Problem. Und da ich vorerst nichts machen konnte, habe ich umso mehr im Orden geholfen. Meine Freunde habe ich aber fast jeden Abend gesehen. Ihr könnt also davon ausgehen, dass ich euch hier nicht irgendwelche Geschichtchen erzähle. Ich habe das alles doch schon sehr direkt mitbekommen. Das nur so am Rande. Wo war ich? Ach ja, die zeit nach der Hochzeit. Die Woche endete so schnell, wie sie begonnen hatte.

Als Maddy sich von uns verabschiedete vermied sie wohl mit Absicht den Blick in Sirius' Augen. James und ich hatten unseren Freund noch nie so gesehen. Er war absolut niedergeschlagen. Er war der letzte, dem sich Maddy zuwandte und sie trat verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Bei der Frage, ob sie wirklich gehen müsse, hat sie nur stumm genickt und dann den Kopf gehoben um ihm endlich in die Augen zu sehen. Oh das war wirklich herzzerreißend! Armer Sirius! Sie hat ihm einen Kuss gegeben und sich dann schleunigst umgedreht. Keine Minute später war sie in einer grünen Stichflamme im Kamin verschwunden und Sirius ließ sich mit hängendem Kopf in einen Sessel fallen. Lily ist in der Küche verschwunden und wir haben versucht unseren Freund zu trösten. Er erzählte uns, dass er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie in Verbindung bleiben würden. Sie hatte abgelehnt. Wir verstanden nicht warum. Die zwei waren in der Woche unzertrennlich gewesen. Warum hatte sie so strickt abgeblockt ihn wieder zu sehen?

Ich verschwand zu Lily in die Küche in der Hoffnung, dass sie mir mehr erzählen könnte. Sie konnte. Lily kannte Maddy aus der Grundschule. Ihre Eltern waren Muggel. Die Mutter war Französin und sie waren zurück nach Frankreich gegangen als Maddy 10 war. Lily hatte die Verbindung aufrechterhalten und durch ein Versehen bekamen sie heraus, dass beide -wie der Zufall es wollte- auf eine Schule für Zauberei gingen: Hogwarts und Beauxbatons.

Nun begann ich langsam zu verstehen. Das Problem an der Sache war eindeutig die Muggelabstammung von Maddy. Sie wusste durch Lily von Sirius Familie und sie wollte auf keinen Fall einen noch größeren Keil zwischen ihn und seine Eltern treiben. Hätte sie gleich verstanden, dann wäre dem alten Tatze der Abschied nicht so schwer gefallen.

Nein, hier liegt noch nicht der Grund für Sirius, der Frauenwelt ade zu sagen. Ja, es stimmt, dass die Zeit für ihn schwierig war, doch er hat auch verstanden, dass er Madeleine wirklich brauchte. Ich hatte nun sein Gegenstück gefunden, so wie James sein Gegenstück in Lily gefunden hatte.

Ich glaube es war ungefähr ein halbes Jahr später –Lily war mit Harry schwanger- als er sich schließlich ein Herz gefasst hat. Sämtliche Briefe, die er Maddy in dieser Zeit nach Frankreich geschickt hatte, waren ungeöffnet zurückgekommen. Er sagte immer wieder „ich muss sie sehen, ich muss sie sehen" und ich dachte schon er wird darüber wohl noch verrückt. Kein anderes Mädchen hat er mehr angesehen der gute. Er hat Lily ausgequetscht über ihren Wohnort (Eulen brauchen ja bekanntlich keine genaue Adresse), bis sie bereit war, sie ihm zu geben. Lily hat wohl zum Schluss gemerkt wie ernst es unserem Sirius war und ihm viel glück gewünscht.

Was in Frankreich passiert ist kann ich euch natürlich nur von Sirius Erzählung her berichten. Ich vermutet er ist auf Knien zu ihr gekrochen und hat sie gebeten mit ihm zu kommen. Ha! Unser Tatze! Vielleicht ist sie ihm auch gleich in die Arme gefallen, denn soweit ich mich erinnere, hatte sie ihn wohl genauso vermisst, wie er sie. Er muss sie davon überzeugt haben, dass der Bruch mit seiner Familie endgültig war und er wenigstens eine Chance bekommen sollte, ihr zu zeigen was er fühlte. Auf jeden Fall brachte er sie nach zwei Wochen Überzeugungsarbeit mit nach London. Lily war glücklich ihre Freundin wieder im Haus zu haben, vor allem, da sie sich schonen musste. Sie und James waren bereits ihrer dritten Begegnung mit Voldemort entgegengetreten und aus Sorge um das Baby, das Lily unter dem herzen trug hatte man ihr strikte Bettruhe verordnet.

In dieser Zeit wuchsen Sirius und Maddy immer mehr zusammen. Sie half dem Orden im Kampf gegen die Todesser und kümmerte sich zusätzlich mit James und Sirius um Lily.  
Wir verstanden uns alle bestens und ich kann behaupten, dass wir das Beste aus der schlechten Zeit herausholten.

Dann kam die Prophezeiung. Dumbledore berichtete uns umgehend und wir veranlassten den Umzug von James und Lily, sowie von der hochschwangeren Alice und ihrem Mann Frank Longbottom. Lily und James kamen in den kleinen Ort Godrics Hollow unweit von London und bezogen dort ein hübsches Haus. Wir hofften, dies würde zunächst reichen. Ich erfuhr erst später mit Peter von der Prophezeiung. Kurz bevor ihr heim zusätzlich gesichert und Peter der Geheimniswahrer wurde. Aber soweit sind wir noch nicht ganz.

Lily stand kurz vor der Geburt und war froh Maddy immer noch bei sich zu haben. Sirius und James warfen sich mehr denn je in die Arbeit im Orden. Beide waren nervös, James wegen seines Kindes und Sirius, weil er sich ganz neue Sorgen machte. Er hatte Angst um Maddy.  
Am Tag von Harrys Geburt war James ein einziges Nervenbündel. Er lief den gang im Krankenhaus auf und ab und wartete auf das Zeichen, dass er endlich den Kreissaal betreten durfte. Da Lily immer noch vom letzten Kampf geschwächt war und man kein Risiko eingehen wollte, durfte James nicht bei der ganzen Geburt dabei sein. Man hatte ihm jedoch versprochen, dass man ihn rechtzeitig zum Endspurt hereinrufen wollte.

Sirius und Maddy saßen händchenhaltend auf der Besucherbank und beobachteten James, während ich sie alle drei betrachtete.

Fünf Stunden dauerte es, bis der kleine Harry auf der Welt war. So ein niedlicher Fratz, wie er da bei seinem stolzen Vater auf dem Arm lag. Sirius warf James einen bewundernden Blick zu. Das wollte er auch. Genau das. Aber er wartete ab. Es hatte ihn einiges gekostet Maddy davon zu überzeugen bei ihm zu bleiben, muggelstämmig oder nicht. Er wollte das nicht sofort wieder aufs Spiel setzen, nur weil es ihm noch ernster war als er zugab.

Das nächste halbe Jahr verging wie im Fluge. Harry war vier Monate alt, als er getauft wurde und Sirius zu seinem Taufpaten machte. Er war vernarrt in das Baby als wäre es sein eigenes.  
Es war wohl Harrys Schuld, dass sich Sirius doch dazu entschied Maddy die wichtigste aller Fragen zu stellen. Und sie sagte sofort ja! Alle Zweifel waren in den Wind gestreut. Sie liebten sich und wollten eine eigene Familie.

Noch eine Hochzeit! Ich freute mich wirklich für meine Freunde.  
Doch bevor alles genau geplant werden sollte, wollten Maddy und Sirius nach Frankreich reisen um Maddys Eltern persönlich von den Neuigkeiten zu berichten.

Die Reise zog sich in die Länge, da Sirius unbedingt ihre ganze Familie kennen lernen wollte. So zogen sie von einem Ort in den anderen und suchten die wichtigsten Mitglieder von Maddys riesiger Familie auf. Ich weiß noch, wir machten uns schon Sorgen, dass die zwei verschollen bleiben würden.

Wir hatten einen schönen Abend, als die zwei endlich zurückkamen. Alle waren wir bei Lily und James versammelt. Auch Peter war da. Sirius hatte fast den gesamten Abend Harry auf dem Arm und war enttäuscht als Lily ihn endgültig ins Bett brachte. Maddy erzählte von ihren Eltern und wie sie mit Sirius zurechtkamen. Wir erzählten, was in ihrer Abwesenheit geschehen war. Es wurde ziemlich spät bevor wir aufbrachen. Die zwei Frauen verabredeten sich für das Wochenende um mit den Planungen zu beginnen und so gingen wir auseinander.

Und dann kam der Tag, der alles änderte.  
Sirius Eltern hatten irgendwie erfahren, was Sirius vorhatte. Ihr wisst ja, sie waren Reinblüter aus Überzeugung. Regulus, Sirius Bruder hatte sich außerdem als einer der Anhänger Voldemorts entpuppt und war noch weniger gut auf seinen muggelliebenden Bruder zu sprechen.

Es muss Ende September gewesen sein. Das Wetter war wirklich schlecht und Sirius und Maddy waren auf dem Heimweg von Lily und James. Sie hatten die letzten Details mit ihnen besprochen. Die Hochzeit sollte an Halloween stattfinden. Fragt nicht, es war Sirius Idee!  
Alles war organisiert. Lily und James sollten beide als Trauzeugen fungieren und waren ebenso aufgeregt als würden sie selbst nochmals heiraten. Ich hatte mich mit Sirius und Maddy auf den Weg gemacht und wollte gerade apparieren. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Das verliebte Paar wollte einen romantischen Regenspaziergang machen. Wären wir doch lieber alle appariert…

Regulus hatte hinter einer dunklen Ecke gewartet. Ohne jede Vorwarnung war er vorgesprungen und hatte den tödlich Fluch ausgesprochen. Dann war er verschwunden ohne sich umzudrehen. Ich rannte zu der Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte, doch niemand war mehr zu sehen. Sirius hatte aufgeschrieen, doch als ich mich jetzt umdrehte sah ich, dass Maddy gestürzt war. Sirius kniete fassungslos im Regen. Er hielt ihren leblosen Körper in den Armen und ich konnte die Tränen nicht mehr vom Regen unterscheiden. Man hätte die Zeit anhalten können. Niemand von uns regte sich. Ich stand bis auf die haut durchnässt an der Ecke und blickte zu meinem besten Freund, ohne ihm auch nur ein Wort des Trostes hätte sagen zu können. Er hielt sie fest und wimmerte. Es war das traurigste Bild, das ich jemals sah.

Sirius war ein veränderter Mann. Er stürzte sich in die Arbeit im Orden und versuchte seinen Schmerz zu ignorieren.

Dann erfuhren wir, dass Voldemort von der Prophezeiung wusste. Alles woran wir nun dachten war James, Lily und Harry zu schützen. Dumbledore vermutete, dass sie in größerer Gefahr schwebten als die Longbottoms, die ebenfalls einen kleinen Sohn hatten, Neville. Das Haus in Godrics Hollow sollte einen Geheimniswahrer bekommen. Trotz des Schmerzes, den Sirius zweifelsohne noch in sich trug bestanden James und Lily darauf ihn dazu zu ernennen.  
Doch kurzfristig –ohne mein Wissen- überzeugte Sirius die beiden Peter zu nehmen. Er fürchtete, sein Bruder und dessen Kumpane würden eher ihn als jeden anderen verdächtigen und er wollte nicht auch noch seine Freunde auf dem gewissen haben. Ja, er machte sich schreckliche Selbstvorwürfe, am Tod von Madeleine.

Der Abend von Halloween war für uns alle schrecklich. Ich war mit Sirius zu James und Lily gegangen, um ihn abzulenken. Doch die Stimmung blieb den ganzen Abend bedrückt.  
Ich verabschiedete mich früher als Sirius. Es kann nicht lange danach gewesen, als Sirius das haus verlassen hatte, dass Voldemort nach Godrics Hollow gekommen war. Peter war bei ihm. Er drang in das Haus ein, während Peter draußen wartete. Sicher rechnete er damit, dass ich zurückkommen würde.

James war der erste. Er rief Lily zu, sich und das Baby in Sicherheit zu bringen, gerade als der tödliche Fluch ihn traf. Lily war oben und hielt das Baby. Doch als die Tür sich öffnete stellte sie sich vor Harry und trat Voldemort entgegen. Sie opferte ihr Leben und rettete ihr Kind.  
Als Sirius das Dunkle Mal am Himmel sah, drehte er sofort um, um zu helfen. Doch er war zu spät. Bevor er zurückgelangen konnte traf er auf Peter und ihm wurde schlagartig klar, dass seine Freunde verloren waren.

Den Rest kennt ihr. Peter verschwand und Sirius kam ohne Verhandlung nach Askaban.  
Der Mann, der am Abend seiner Hochzeit keine Braut und keine Freunde mehr hatte.  
Das ist der Grund, warum Sirius am Ende allein blieb…


End file.
